Greeley County, Kansas
Greeley County (county code GL) is a county located in West Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 1,247, which makes it the least populous county in Kansas. Its county seat and largest town is Tribune. The county is named after Horace Greeley of Chappaqua, New York, editor of the New York Tribune. Law and government The Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters. Greeley County remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2008, when voters approved to allow sales of liquor by the drink. As of January 1, 2009, Greeley County and the City of Tribune have operated as a unified government.http://www.greeleycounty.org/?page_id=947 The resulting government consists of a five-member commission with two members elected by city residents, two by rural residents, and one at-large.Greeley County residents pass unification, Garden City Telegram, 2007-11-07. Accessed 2007-11-08. Similar to Wyandotte County, the only other consolidated city-county in the state, part of the county was not included: Horace decided against consolidation.TRIBUNE | City and county to unify, The Kansas City Star, 2007-11-07. Accessed 2007-11-08. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , all land. It is the largest of five United States counties and twelve (Virginia) independent cities that officially have no water area. needed Adjacent counties * Wallace County (north) * Wichita County (east) * Hamilton County (south) * Prowers County, Colorado (southwest) * Kiowa County, Colorado (west) * Cheyenne County, Colorado (northwest) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 1,534 people, 602 households, and 414 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 712 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.09% White, 0.26% Native American, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 0.07% Asian, 5.22% from other races, and 1.04% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.54% of the population. There were 602 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.10% were married couples living together, 4.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 19.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,605, and the median income for a family was $45,625. Males had a median income of $29,018 versus $18,984 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,974. About 8.20% of families and 11.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 6.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2010 census): * Tribune, 741 (county seat) * Horace, 70 Townships Greeley County is divided into three townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Harrison || 30325 || || 107 || 0 (1) || 511 (197) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Tribune || 71475 ||Tribune || 1,255 || 2 (6) || 586 (226) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Greeley County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Greeley County USD 200 Trivia * In "The Killing Box", an episode of the television series Prison Break, Brad Bellick is in a Greeley County courthouse, being arraigned on capital murder charges. See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Greeley County * Greeley County Community Development * Greeley County Health Services * Greeley County Library ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Greeley County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Greeley County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873